1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and method for managing communication networks, and more particularly to a system and method for managing communication network issues in an intelligent utility grid system.
2. Related Art
As utilities deploy and operate smart grids, they face the prospect of making substantial investments in new technologies and devices without certainty regarding the levels of return and business benefits. However, a well-informed and closely-targeted application of analytics is beneficial to the financial and operational success of smart grid deployments.
For utilities implementing smart grids, the prime opportunity presented by analytics is to make smarter, faster decisions based on timely and accurate interpretation of smart grid data. Once utilities implement a smart grid, they will immediately face a deluge of grid data generated by a vast array of sensors and devices. The resulting flow of information may inundate the workforce of a utility, leading to a potential failure to analyze the volumes of raw data.